Mi gran primer amor
by Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno
Summary: Esta historia empieza en el nacimiento de William el primer hijo de la pareja y después comienzan arecordar como se conocieron y todo lo que tuvierón que pasar para llegar hasta donde están.Leerla porfavor no os decepcionará y espero vuestros reviews.


Mi gran primer amor

-¡Ahh!-Ahí estaba yo, Naomi, dando a luz a mi primer hijo.

-Puja cariño. Tú puedes.-Me decía mi marido, Matt, a la vez q sujetaba mi mano.

Volví a pujar otra vez y al final de esta escuche le llanto de mi hijo, el primero de muchos, y como Matt me decía lo orgulloso que estaba de mi. Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

…

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación blanca. Miré a la derecha y ahí estaba Matt dedicándome una de esas sonrisas que solo aparecen cuando estamos los dos solos.

-Que bien que despiertas.-Me dijo a la vez que me besaba en la frente.

-¿Cómo esta el niño?-Le dije con la voz cansada por todo el trabajo del parto.

-Está bien. Me dijeron que en cuanto despertaras te lo traerían.-Se agacho y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Mi marido podía ser una persona fría pero cuando esta conmigo se convierte en la persona más dulce del mundo. Y yo me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo por que solo yo presencio este cambio de comportamiento.

-Iré a llamar a una enfermera para que traigan al niño-Me dijo consiguiendo sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Le sonreí a modo de respuesta y inmediatamente vi como salía de la habitación en la que estaba.

Estuve un rato pensando en como mi marido cambio mi vida para mejor con solo haberlo conocido. Recordé como aquel chico de cabellos negros, ojos castaños, piel morenita, frío, con un gran orgullo y algo arrogante me sacaba de quicio pero que cuando comencé a conocerlo mejor me di cuenta de lo gran persona que era. Sonreí para mi misma al recordar lo mucho que nos gritábamos, que de hecho aun seguimos haciéndolo. De repente la puerta se abrió la puerta y por ella vi entrar a Matt seguido de una enfermera que cargaba un bulto en sus brazos. Que supuse sería mi hijo. Se acercaron a mí y la enfermera me dio al niño y pidiendo permiso se retiro de la habitación dejándonos a los tres solos. Súbitamente mi marido se inclino sobre la silla y me dijo:

-Es tan hermoso como su madre.-Al oír aquellas palabras sentí como se me humedecían los ojos. Pestañee un par de veces para ahuyentar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos.

-Pero seguro que cuando sea mayor será igual de irresistible que su padre.-Le dije a la vez que le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa.

-Te quiero, Naomi.

Ahí fue cuando todos mis intentos por no llorar de la alegría se fueron por el desagüe. No es que fuera la primera vez que me dice esas palabras, ni mucho menos, pero cada vez que esa frase sale de sus labios siento una alegría inmensa por que me hace pensar en todo lo que pasamos para llegar a este momento.

-Y yo a ti.-Sonreí mientras trataba de limpiarme las lagrimas.

-Vamos…no llores sabes que no me gusta verte así. Además tenemos que nombre le ponemos al niño por que todavía tenemos que registrarlo.-Me dijo mientras retiraba algunas lagrimas de mis ojos con sus pulgares y a la vez miraba tiernamente al niño que descansaba placidamente en mis brazos. Un niño con unos pocos mechones negros como el carbón, que heredó de su padre, y una piel algo pálida como la de su madre. Sencillamente perfecto.

-Había pensado en ponerle…William. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me encanta. Es un nombre precioso y si mal no recuerdo ese era el nombre de tu padre, ¿verdad?-Me dijo Matt mientras acariciaba con cuidado al pequeño Will.

-Si.

-Matt, ¿te acuerdas de cómo nos conocimos?

-Si. ¿En eso estabas pensando cuando volvimos a la habitación con el niño?

-S-si-Me sonroje un poco al ver lo fácil que era para mi marido saber en que pensaba a cada momento-Me acordaba de todo lo que nos costó llegar hasta donde estamos ahora.

-Si, la verdad es que no fue un camino de rosas precisamente ¿verdad?

-En eso tienes razón y si te digo la verdad nunca imaginé que estaría como lo estoy ahora con el chico más egocéntrico, frío, guapo, inteligente y más popular de toda la clase.

-Pues yo tampoco esperaba estar con la chica más inteligente y molesta que podía encontrar en la tierra.-Dijo con la intención de hacerme enfadar. Pero no funciono porque con el pasar de los años me di cuenta de que la palabra molesta no era nada malo. Porque yo era Su dulce molestia.

-¡Oye! Pero me alegro de haberte conocido.

-¿A que viene que te acuerdes de todo esto tan repentinamente?

-No se. Solo me acorde de mi primer día de clase y de cómo empezó toda nuestra historia…


End file.
